Frosted Ritsu
by SilverRose27
Summary: It's Ritsu's Birthday! What does Takano have planned? Can be read as a stand-alone, but is part of my "You Are My Life" fic! Second Chapter will have a lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**~Kyaaaaa~! I promised you a Birthday fic, so here it is! Yay! **

**I made up the restaurant name…**

**Disclaimer~ **

Ritsu was confused. Everyone was leaving. When Ari and Masamune had come back, Ari had insisted that they leave. Now he was alone with Masamune.

"Where is everyone—Mmmph!" Masamune covered his lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Ritsu was pretty much helpless against it and kissed back. Their tongues battled for dominance, but of course, Masamune won. He sucked on Ritsu's lips and Ritsu moaned. Masamune smiled, but he knew they had to wait. He pulled back, and Ritsu looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Ritsu." He breathed in Ritsu's ear. Ritsu jerked in surprise. He glanced at the calendar and realized that he was right.

"Oh. I completely forgot!" Masamune chuckled.

"Well, at least one of us remembered." He lied smoothly. "I made reservations for us at Suromi's."

"Suromi's? Isn't that a fancy couples' place?"

"Well duh!" He rolled his eyes. "We are a couple, dummy." Ritsu blushed.

"W-what time?"

"Five o'clock. Until then, we could go for a drive and to a few shops…"

"O-okay…. Hey, can we stop at the phone store? My phone's speakers are broken, and my mom's called—OH NO! My mom! I forgot!"

"What?"

"M-my mom always tries to make plans! Ugh! I totally forgot!"

"Just get ready and we'll go to the mall."

"Okay…Um, d-do you… um…."

"Yes?"

"D-do y-you want to t-take a sh-shower w-with me?" Masamune's jaw nearly dropped. _Hell yes! _

"Yeah, let's go." He grabbed Ritsu's arm and dragged him to the bathroom, where they ended up having to take two showers instead because Masamune just couldn't control himself.

8888

They walked around the mall for a while as they waited for his phone to get done. Masamune helped him pick it out. Masamune bought one of the same kind.

"But why does it need a good camera?"

"Well, if you're leaving for America, it might be a good idea to make a tape—"

"_What kind of tape?"_ Ritsu asked hotly. Masamune only smiled.

"The good kind. We'll make one on each camera, that way you won't get _lonely."_

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well, what do you think I mean?" He asked suggestively.

"Ugh! That's it! Walk around by yourself for the next half-hour. I'll see you at the phone store!" He stormed off, but not before Masamune saw him blush.

"Ritsu, come back!" He couldn't help but laugh. He stopped laughing when he saw that Ritsu wasn't coming back. "Damn…"

Ritsu continued to walk around, looking in a few stores and stopping mostly in book stores. He briefly wondered if he'd been too harsh on Masamune. He decided that it was fine and began to read. He didn't realize how much time had passed. Almost an hour! He put the book back and ran to the phone store, where he met up with a very angry looking Masamune.

"Where the hell did you go?" He already knew most of the answers. He'd followed Ritsu for a while, getting ideas for his gift. He was also making sure that the clerk from the book store didn't flirt with him. He'd seen her do so before, and this time he'd glared at her until she almost flinched. He continued to follow him, but he'd lost him a few minutes ago. He almost called out his lover's name, but he realized that then Ritsu would know he'd been following him.

"S-sorry! I was reading and I lost track of time—and then I got caught up in talking with that one bookstore clerk." He added the last part because he was suspicious of Masamune. He didn't have his new phone, and yet he claimed he'd been waiting here…. _That liar! I bet he followed me! _Then he heard Masamune curse and mutter,

"Damn that girl…I thought I settled that with her. _He's mine."_

"_Aha!_ You followed me!"

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Well, you could have left me alone! It was only about forty-five minutes!"

"So? I'm going to—damn. I guess I can't punish you today. It's your Birthday… unless… you _want_ me to?"

"Sh-shut up! Let's just get our phones!" But when he turned around, Masamune groped him.

"M-Masamune!"

"What?" Masamune did it because he saw some girl staring hungrily at Ritsu's ass. He doesn't want anyone else to look at him like that. Plus, he liked doing it anyways.

"D-don't do that in public!"

"…. So I _can_ do it in in private?"

"…You will anyways."

"Mmm…true." He said, pulling Ritsu in for a kiss. The girl behind them hissed in disgust and walked away. Ritsu pushed him back (Masamune let him).

"M-Masamune!"

"C'mon, let's get our phones." He said, taking Ritsu's hand. Ritsu blushed, but he didn't protest.

Before they even left the store, Ritsu saw a flash. He rubbed his eyes.

"W-what was that?"

"I took a picture of you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted a picture of your cute blush."

"B-baka…" Masamune only smiled. He saved that picture as his background. It was really good. Ritsu was blushing and looking at the camera, he had that expression he always had back in highschool. Masamune had to shake his head and clear his thoughts before he ravaged Ritsu right in the middle of the store. He glanced at the clock on his phone. It was only three-thirty. They were about to exit, but then Masamune noticed a _certain type of store_. Ritsu immediately let go of his hand.

"We are _NOT_ going into a sex shop!" He hissed. Masamune wanted to argue, but he decided that he'd let it go since it was Ritsu's Birthday.

"Fine…" Ritsu was surprised. "…But you have to kiss me. Right here. In the middle of the mall." Now he wasn't.

"N-no! What if someone sees?"

"I'm walking to the store then—mmph." Ritsu actually kissed him! He pulled Ritsu closer, but he knew he had to let him go. It was only because of the bags he was carrying.

"C'mon. We need to go get ready for our reservations." Ritsu was still blushing, but he nodded. This time, surprisingly, it was Ritsu who instigated the hand-holding.

8888

Ari smiled. Her plan was working! They were working on setting up a surprise party for Ritsu. There were streamers and even a banner. She knew he hated to be the center of attention, but she didn't care. He'd done the same for her before. It was the first time she had ever had a real Birthday celebration. They were nine years old, and Ritsu asked his parents about it, and they'd readily agreed. He never really asked them for anything, and they liked Ari. She was so happy! She would _not _let him down. _Wait… Oh no! I forgot to call his parents! _She quickly got out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Onodera-san—"

"Arika! Oh my gosh, have you heard from Ritsu? I tried to call him! I'm so worried—" Ari cut her off, knowing she'd ramble forever.

"Onodera-san, he's fine! His phone broke—"

"Then why hasn't he called me on your phone or something? It's his Birthday! I want—"

"Actually, his…_friend_, Takano-san, is keeping him busy. We're planning a surprise party for him—"

"What? But An-chan and I—"

"You guys can come! It's at eight! You might want to get here earlier though…Onoder-san, is—"

"Please, Arika, call me 'mama'!"

"Onodera-mama, if you don't mind… why An-chan? I thought… I thought they um… broke up?"

Onodera-mama sighed.

"Yes. Ritsu broke it off. I'm kind of hoping that they'll get back together tonight…."

"H-he already has someone…"

"He does? Who is she?" Onodera-mam demanded.

"H—She can't come tonight. She's… out of town… And doesn't An-chan have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if Suro-kun and her will last…"

"J-just come around seven-thirty…"

"Okay."

Phew

8888

Ritsu and Masamune were at Suromi's. Ritsu had to admit that this was a good choice. The food was good, and the music was decent. Masamune kept smiling.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because you're enjoying your Birthday date." Ritsu blushed even more.

"Y-yeah… Thank you. This has… well, it's been the best Birthday I've ever had. You don't make a huge fuss over me like my parents do. A-and… I-I've had a really good time with you, despite the little escapade at the mall." Masamune grinned. He was not looking forward to going to Kano's house now. His pants felt tight. Ritsu had no idea what he did to him. He was blushing so cutely!

"Well, I'm flattered. I must say, I had a good time too. Especially with that 'escapade' at the mall."

"Baka…"

"C'mon, we gotta get going." He let Masamune lead him out after paying the bill. He got in the passenger seat and sighed happily. It was almost eight o'clock. Masamune had given him a wonderful birthday. He was getting tired though.

"Ah ah ah, you can't sleep now."

"Why not?" He yawned.

"Because… I… I left something at Kano's house and I need to pick it up. You have to come too."

"But—"He silenced Ritsu with a kiss.

"I'll _make it up to you later."_ He whispered seductively. Ritsu shivered and couldn't help but smile.

8888

"SURPRIIIIIIISE!" Ritsu jumped, completely stunned. He scanned the now-lit living room of the Ikimoto siblings. His friends and family where all there. Even Rara and Sorata. He supposed it was because they shouldn't be left alone all day. Rara bounded up to him and nudged his hand. He smiled and patted her head. Her belly was big! She was probably only a few weeks away from having puppies! He wasn't sure when Sorata was due though. Maybe around the same time. His mother came up and hugged him tight.

"Oh Ritsu! Happy Birthday, Babay!" She kissed his cheek and hugged him again. Kisa snickered. He blushed and introduced his parents to everyone. When he got to Masamune, he could tell that he was pale.

"Mom, Dad, this is my—_friend_, Masamune." He said. His mother hugged Masamune tight.

"Thank you for caring for my sweet baby! You're such a good friend!" His father however, shook his hand.

"Haha, thanks, my boy! He's lucky to have such a good friend!" He smiled kindly. Ritsu really did take after his father. He had a similar build, the same brown hair, and the same kind smile. As he got a closer look, he could see that Ritsu also had some of his mother's features. Her eyes mirrored the ones he loved, he had her nose, and he also had her heart-shaped face.

"No problem, sir, ma'am."

"Oh please, Takano-san! You can call me 'mama'! You can call him 'papa', too!"

"Er, thanks, Onodera-mama." She beamed at him.

"It's time for gifts!" Ari announced.

"I-I can wait until—"

"No!" His mom and Ari said at the same time.

"O-okay…" He blushed and sat down in his chair. Masamune and Onodera-papa brought out the gifts. The first one he opened was from An-chan. Masamune stood protectively by Ritsu, knowing he'd probably throw it away and buy it for Ritsu himself.

"Oh, thank you, An-chan! These are my favorites!" It was a basket of assorted candies.

"I know. I ordered them especially for you, Ri-chan…" She blushed lightly. Masamune grumbled, knowing that some of them were foreign and would be hard to find. He'd have to let Ritsu keep them… The next one was from Kisa and Yukina. It was a new laptop case.

"Thanks, guys! I needed a new one!" He really had. He'd ripped his old one. Hatori got him a new reading light, and he was grateful. Masamune's apartment needed one. His parents got him a few shirts and a jacket. He opened a few other gifts, and when he got to Masamnue's, he smiled. It was the messenger bag he'd found at the mall. It was dark brown, had an adjustable strap, and had man extra pockets.

"Thanks, Masamune." He glanced around and realized that his parents were in the kitchen, getting the cake, so he kissed him quickly on the lips. It took all of Masamune's willpower not to deepen it.

"You can _really _thank me later, when I give you your…_other_ gift when we get home." Ritsu blushed.

The party went off without a hitch, until he was left alone with An-chan in the kitchen for a minute.

"So... An-chan, I heard you had a new boyfriend! I'm happy for you!" She blushed and said quietly,

"Y-yeah. He's great. How are things with you and Takano-san?"

"U-um, w-we're good…. So anyways, what's his name?"

"Suroku." Ritsu froze as he was pouring his drink.

"W-what's his surname?" An-chan was pleased at his reaction. Perhaps he wanted to get back together?

"He couldn't be here because he had a family thing. Coincidentally, his last name is Takano, too."

"O-oh… Y-yeah… Coincidence…" He tried to smile, but he was failing. He was having trouble smiling for the rest of the night. Until… Later, he and Masamune were outside together, alone. They both needed a break.

"What's with you?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Why aren't you happy? Did something happen?"

"I-I spoke with An-chan earlier…" Masamune stiffened and tightened his hold on Ritsu's arm.

"Oh?" He asked through gritted teeth, plotting the girl's demise.

"Yeah… I… I heard some interesting news…"

"What would that be?"

"…Your half-brother and An-chan are… dating…" Masamune searched his eyes. He wasn't lying.

"O-oh… Well, why is that bad?" He asked worriedly. Was Ritsu jealous over An-chan?

"B-because if they're dating… Well, my mom and her mom are friends… I'll have to see him at family events…"

"Oh."

"Yeah. I don't… I don't think I can handle that…"

"But I told you! Nothing—"

"I know… But I was scared… And, if he really wanted to b-break us up, I don't really want to see him again…"

Masamune kissed him softly.

"You know I won't let that happen. He won't try anything again."

"I-I know…"

"Now c'mon. The party's wrapping up. The Birthday Boy has to say goodbye to his guests!" He teased. Ritsu punched his arm and let him drag him inside.

8888

When they got back to Masamune's apartment, Masamune grinned. Now he had Ritsu all to himself.

Ritsu had been carrying the cake, but when he stumbled, he got some on his cheek. After setting it down, he was going to wash his face, but a husky voice stopped him.

"Mmm…. _Frosted Ritsu_…"

**~Kyaaaa~! Haha, well, the next chapter is the lemon, but I have to go do stuff! In the meantime, go read ****YasuoAoki****'s 'A Pirate's First Love'! It's awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Kyaaa!~ Okay, thanks for all the sweet reviews! I love you guys! Haha, many of you were eager for this! ~Giggle~ But they are a bit awkward to write… Ah well. I like them too.**

**Disclaimer~ **

Masamune wrapped his arms around Ritsu, embracing him from behind. When Ritsu turned to face him, Masmune kissed him passionately. Ritsu moaned into the kiss. He wouldn't admit it, but he'd been eager for this. When they pulled away,

"B-bedroom…" Ritsu panted.

"I can't wait that long." Masamune said, licking the frosting off of Ritsu's cheek. He kissed Ritsu again, even more hungrily.

"M-Masamune… N-not in the kitchen—ah!" Somehow Masamune had already taken Ritsu's shirt and set him on the table. He began to lick, nip, and kiss Ritsu's sensitive neck. He licked up his stomach and to his collarbone, where he bit lightly and sucked. Ritsu moaned, unable to speak. He licked up to Ritsu's neck and bit a little harder, making sure it was in a visible spot. He began to suck at it, making it red. Ritsu was due for another 'mark of ownership', so that's what Masamune did. Ritsu bit back a moan.

"M-Masamune, i-if you don't stop, you won't be getting any sex at all! I told you, n-not in the kitchen!" Masamune paused his attentions.

"You don't mean that. You're just as hard as I am. Besides… I'll have to be celibate for almost three weeks because of you. And, what kind of lover would I be if I didn't show you a good time on your birthday?"

"B-but—"

"I'm going to make you scream my name." He unbuttoned Ritsu's pants.

"I—oh! M-Masamune!" Masamune wrapped a hand around Ritsu's manhood. He was already almost fully aroused. He was pleased when Ritsu bucked a little, trying to get friction, but he had to let go. He had an idea. Ritsu was confused when he let go. Masamune reached over to where the cake sat, and scooped up some frosting in his hand.

"W-what are you—Ah!" He spread the frosting onto Ritsu's chest and stomach, and even some on his manhood. He began to lick him clean, savoring each moan Ritsu made.

"Ohhh…ohh…s-so…mmm…" Masamune continued to lap at the frosting. After he had licked his stomach clean, he went for Ritsu's chest. He liked all around Ritsu's nipples, teasing him. When he finally got to the nubs themselves, he nipped on one and then turned to lick the other. He lapped at them and nipped until all of the frosting was gone. When he looked up, Ritsu pulled him into a kiss. All of his protesting about doing it in the kitchen was long forgotten. Masamune sucked on his lips, and brushed their tongues together, not wanting to end this. His lower half disagreed with him. He growled softly and pulled back. He bent down and began to lick Ritsu's erection from base to head.

"Aah…mmm….m-more…." Masamune began to suck, enjoying his lover's enthusiasm. He had licked and suck all of the frosting away, and Ritsu cried out,

"I-I'm cumming!" Masamune swallowed as Ritsu's essence filled his mouth. Ritsu lay back, panting, and Masamune stood up to kiss him. Ritsu wrapped his arms around Masamune's neck, deepening the kiss.

"I love you, Ritsu."

"I love you too, Masamune." Masamune was always s little shocked when Ritsu said that. He was always so shy and stuttered, but this time he'd said it clearly. Masamune kissed him once more and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"W-where did you—mmph!" Masamune cut him off by kissing him. Ritsu would get mad at him if he told him that he kept a bottle in every room, just in case. Masamune ripped the cap off with his teeth and squirted some onto his fingers. He quickly pulled Ritsu into another kiss as he slid one finger at a time into his tight entrance.

"Ritsu, you're _so tight_…"

"Ah!...B-baka d-don't ta—lk like that!" He moaned as Masamune inserted a third finger. He began to buck, and Masamune knew he was ready.

He pushed in slowly, but Ritsu didn't want slowly. He slammed himself down, making Masamune moan in surprise. He hissed in slight pain and waited a few seconds before he started to move. Masamune grabbed his hips, helping him ride Masamune's member hard.

"Ah! Ohh…Nnnngh!...Mmm…Haa…." Ritsu's eyes began to slightly tear up because of the intense pleasure. But he still wanted more.

"Ah! Oh! M-Masamune! P-please! Push me back!" Masamune did as he was told, and began to fuck him lying on the kitchen table.

"Ahhhh! H-Harder! Oh God! _Harder_!" He cried desperately. Masamune was all too eager to oblige. He began to go faster, hitting Ritsu's sweet spot dead on every time. He could feel his climax approaching and reached to pump Ritsu, but with only brief contact, Ritsu came. Hard.

"_Ahhhh! Masamune!"_

His seed sprayed their chests and the table, and his muscles tightened around Masamune, causing him to cum too.

"_Ritsu!"_ He grunted, riding out his own orgasm.

The two laid there for a few moments, kissing, before cleaning up.

8888

Now the couple lay together in bed.

"Best Birthday sex you've ever had, right?" Masamune teased, already knowing the answer. Ritsu blushed. He hated it when Masamune sounded so cocky! He grinned slyly.

"Oh… I don't know…" Masamune stopped smiling. He flipped Ritsu over to face him, breaking their spooning position.

"What do you mean by that?" Masamune growled. Ritsu felt bad for a second, thinking he'd hurt Masamune's feelings. Then he grinned again. He knew how to fix this…

"Well, I think we could do better. Second time's the charm, eh?"

"That's 'third time'. And it doesn't matter. You have just doomed yourself. There'll be a second, third, fourth, and probably even more than that." Ritsu paled. "Hey, you're the one who started it. We're going to do it until you scream out that I'm the best you've ever had."

"B-but—mmph!"

Masamune kept his promise.

**~Kyaaa!~ Okay, that's it! Please tell me how it was! And if you haven't, go read **_**YasuoAoki**_**'s ****'A Pirate's First Love'! **

**Please Review~!**


End file.
